Interstate 95
Interstate 95 (I-95) is the major Interstate Highway on the East Coast of the United States, running largely parallel to the Atlantic Ocean coast and U.S. Highway 1, serving areas from Florida to Maine. In general, I-95 serves the major cities of the Eastern Seaboard and metropolitan areas such as Miami, Jacksonville, Savannah, Florence, and Fayetteville in the Southeast; Richmond, Washington, D.C., Baltimore, Wilmington, Philadelphia, Newark, and New York City in the Mid-Atlantic States; and up to Bridgeport, New Haven, Providence, Boston, Portsmouth, and Portland in New England. The route follows a more direct inland route between Savannah and Washington, D.C., notably bypassing the coastal metropolitan areas of Charleston and Norfolk, Virginia Beach, which require connections through other Interstate Highways, including Interstate 101 (I-101), which travels very close to the Atlantic coast from Savannah, Georgia to Edison, New Jersey. I-95 is one of the oldest routes of the Interstate Highway System. Many sections of I-95 incorporated pre-existing sections of toll roads where they served the same right of way. The southern terminus of I-95 is at U.S. Route 1 (US 1) in Miami, Florida, while the northern terminus is at the Houlton–Woodstock Border Crossing with New Brunswick, Canada, where it becomes New Brunswick Route 95. Before I-95 was completed in September 2018, the last gap in I-95's route was in central New Jersey; the main through routes in the area had been I-295, I-195, and the New Jersey Turnpike. With a length of 1,919 miles (3,088 km), I-95 is the longest north–south Interstate and the sixth-longest Interstate Highway overall. I-95 passes through more states than any other Interstate Highway at 15 states (as well as a very brief stretch in the District of Columbia while crossing the Potomac River), followed by I-90, which crosses 13 states. According to the U.S. Census Bureau, only five of the 96 counties (or equivalents) along the route are completely rural, while statistics provided by the I-95 Corridor Coalition suggest that the region served is "over three times more densely populated than the U.S. average and as densely settled as much of Western Europe". According to the Corridor Coalition, I-95 serves 110 million people and facilitates 40 percent of the country’s gross domestic product. After all of this, I-95 earns a highway nickname, "The Empire Interstate". Route description Lower Southeast region Florida : Main article: Interstate 95 in Florida : See also: Florida's Turnpike I-95 begins at U.S. Route 1 just south of downtown Miami and heads north through Ft. Lauderdale, West Palm Beach, the Gold Coast, Treasure Coast, Space Coast, Daytona Beach, Port Orange, Saint Augustine, and then Jacksonville before entering the U.S. state of Georgia near Brunswick. This portion of the highway was notably featured in the film Flight of the Navigator when the spaceship flew along the highway towards Miami. In Miami and Ft. Lauderdale, SunPass Express lanes pass over the highway. Prior to 1987, a notable gap used to exist between West Palm Beach and Fort Pierce where I-95 traffic was diverted to Florida's Turnpike. Today, that routing runs parallel with the turnpike. In 2010, the Florida section of I-95 had the most fatalities of all Interstate Highways. Georgia : Main article: Interstate 95 in Georgia The Georgia section of Interstate 95 travels through the marshlands closely following the Atlantic coastline but bypassing the cities of Brunswick and Savannah. It intersects Interstate 101 and Interstate 16 and then crosses into South Carolina. The exit numbers were converted from a sequential system to a mileage based system around the year 2000. The Carolinas South Carolina North Carolina Mid-Atlantic region Virginia Washington, D.C. Maryland Delaware Pennsylvania New Jersey New York New England Connecticut Rhode Island Massachusetts New Hampshire Maine : Main article: Interstate 95 in Maine : See also: Maine Turnpike I-95 enters Maine on the Piscataqua River Bridge as it first encounters Kittery. This I-95 section is called the Maine Turnpike and it is a toll highway. I-95 runs in the eastern side of the state, heading to Saco, where spur route I-195 is connected to. Then I-95 heads to Portland, where I-295 splits northeast in Scarborough to the heart of the city while I-95 most likely bypasses it. In Falmouth, I-95 connects with the west end of I-495, which is generally unsigned and is commonly called the "Falmouth Spur". I-95 then heads to Gardiner, where it collides with the northern end of I-295 in West Gardiner before it heads towards Maine's state capital city, Augusta, ending the Maine Turnpike. After that, I-95 continues as a free, lonely, rural highway as it meets at another end of an Interstate Highway, I-92 in New England City before it turns out into the eastward corridor towards Bangor, where I-95 meets its final spur route I-395. I-95 continues its last journey as it turns backs to its northward position until it turns east again heading to its last remaining city, Houlton, where it meets US 1 and the east end of US 2. Then it encounters the Houlton–Woodstock Border Crossing, continuing into Canada as Route 95 in New Brunswick.Category:Interstate 95 Category:Interstate Highways Category:Highways and roads Category:Major Interstate Highways Category:Interstate Highways in Florida Category:Interstate Highways in Georgia Category:Interstate Highways in South Carolina Category:Interstate Highways in North Carolina Category:Interstate Highways in Virginia Category:Interstate Highways in Washington, D.C. Category:Interstate Highways in Maryland Category:Interstate Highways in Delaware Category:Interstate Highways in Pennsylvania Category:Interstate Highways in New Jersey Category:Interstate Highways in New York Category:Interstate Highways in Connecticut Category:Interstate Highways in Rhode Island Category:Interstate Highways in Massachusetts Category:Interstate Highways in New Hampshire Category:Interstate Highways in Maine Category:Interstate Highway System Category:Highways numbered 95